


Late Night Snacks

by GrandLeviathan



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Blow Jobs, Consensual Sex, Creampie, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foreplay, Gentle Kissing, Kissing, Prompt Fic, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24320077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrandLeviathan/pseuds/GrandLeviathan
Summary: Taking a late-night walk to cool his head off, Ritsuka soon finds himself in the kitchen, and also finds an ever-hungry Berserker up late too.A simple invitation to his room, and things quickly take a difference direction than he was expecting.
Relationships: Fujimaru Ritsuka/Mysterious Heroine X Alter | Berserker
Comments: 9
Kudos: 36





	Late Night Snacks

**Author's Note:**

> Something to note; this uses MHX Alter's stage 1 outfit - the one with the blue jacket, scarf, etc.
> 
> That aside, enjoy~

''Mn... so cold...''

Ritsuka shivered, another chill trembling through his body. The halls of Chaldea were silent at this time of night, the lights all off aside from a few faint guiding lights along the lower halves of the walls, the magical blue fires casting writhing shadows further down the halls. It almost looked eerie, though the knowledge that the hall was filled with Servants capable of wiping out entire cities helped alleviate his worry of any evil monsters lurking about.

_'...though then again, it's probably the Servants I should be worrying about...'_ Ritsuka deadpanned, recalling the time Jeanne Alter awoke from a nightmare and blew a wall down, or the time Artemis had a nightmare and sent Orion into a sleepwalking rampage.

Despite that threat of getting caught in a walking catastrophe – a catastrophe that had been occurring more and more recently with the introduction of horror movies – Ritsuka still went walking, trying to use the cool night air to clear his head. Endless amounts of training, life-and-death battles and stress had made it challenging to sleep at times, and after spending hours tossing and turning in his sheets he decided his time would be better spent taking a walk to cool off.

The Master breathed a sigh, running his hand through his fringe as he made his way towards the kitchen. It would be unattended at this time of night, and he could get away with taking a pack of crackers or something to nibble on to sate his growing hunger. However as he slowly neared the dining hall he could hear the sound of clattering plates and shifting cutlery, piquing his interest and prompting him to pick up the pace.

He found the kitchen area soon enough, striding past the abandoned dining hall and slipping right into the kitchen – the whole area looking so much more ominous without any light.

Movement drew his eye the moment he stepped inside the modest kitchen, his eyes squinting to adjust to the bright light of the refrigerator-

-and he found Mysterious Heroine X Alter bent over in front of the fridge, a waffle in her mouth and multiple crepes guiltily in her hands.

''Ah.'' MHX Alter paused, her cheeks dusting pink. ''...good evening, Master.''

Ritsuka stared at her for a long moment, before expelling a deep sigh and palming his eyes. ''How many times has Mashu told you  _not_ to raid the kitchen at night?''

''...thirteen times.'' MHX Alter's cheeks reddened.

''So why are you here then?''

''Hungry.'' The Servant respond, the waffle in her mouth bobbing with her mouth movements.

Ritsuka shook his head, grabbing a pack of crackers from the cardboard box on the counter-tops. ''You could've just come to my room then; I've got some sweets there.''

MHX Alter perked up at the idea of sweets, especially since all the candy in the kitchen was locked up in a reinforced safe attached to an alarm – namely due to Jack's past attempts to get candy during the night. The scarf-wearing girl immediately slid up to his side, her gold eyes taking on an almost-puppyish adoration, silently pleading for his candy. Seeing that he sighed and pointed back at the still-open fridge. She shut it and was back by his side in a heartbeat, her ahoge bouncing in anticipation.

With a roll of his eyes Ritsuka set off back to his room, his new puppyish companion trailing after him; nibbling away at her waffle on the way.

X-x-X

The walk back to his room took shy of five minutes, and by the time they reached it MHX Alter had gotten through her crepes and waffle, leaving her hands unoccupied, and needy.

''Master...'' MHX Alter murmured, tugging on his sleeve.

Ritsuka smiled wryly and petted her head, gazing down at the slightly-shorter woman. ''Patience.''

The golden-eyed woman pouted at him but obeyed, releasing his sleeve. Their footsteps echoed down the polished halls of Chaldea for only another half-minute until they finally reached his door; said door still unlocked. The handle felt cold in his hand as he pushed it down, his room only slightly warmer than the hall outside. He stepped aside and let MHX Alter inside before shutting it, turning the light dial up until the room was only barely illuminated – enough that they could see, but not so much that it would strain their eyes.

Without needing prompting he made his way over to his bedside table and slid the drawer open, extracting a bag of sweets. He had barely extended it to MHX Alter before she took it off him, murmuring a quiet thanks before she ripped into the back with the swiftness of a peckish animal; shoving candy into her mouth as fast as her hand would let her.

''Why're you up so late anyway?'' Ritsuka asked curiously, sitting down on the edge of his bed.

MHX Alter joined him, slowing her hungry munching. ''Couldn't sleep. You?''

''Same thing.'' He smiled wryly, reaching out and wiping some chocolate from the corner of her mouth with a tissue, making her blush cutely.

He chuckled at the sight and tossed the used tissue into the bin, the silent air disturbed only by MHX Alter's munching. Gradually the sound too dimmed as she got through the bag of sweets, accepting the offered bottle of water without protest and glugging the clear liquid down, some of it trickling down her chin.

''...thanks.'' MHX Alter mumbled, handing the bottle back.

''No problem.'' Ritsuka replied lightly, placing said bottle down on his bedside while petting her head with his other hand.

MHX Alter blushed and leaned into his hand, her cheeks colouring themselves a cute red hue. She self-consciously tugged her scarf up over her cheeks a bit more, but from so close he could easily see the embarrassment swirling in her soft gold eyes, piquing his curiosity. She had been reacting like that more and more often recently, often seeking out head-pats from him or just wanting to be in his presence, even if she didn't say anything or start a conversation.

He didn't mind her presence, but it left him curious as to why she reacted like this to him. Especially when she had been asking bolder and bolder requests of him lately; from asking to sit on his lap and have him feed her breakfast, to wanting him to stay in her room all-night for a gaming session, only for her to fall asleep on his shoulder after the first few hours.

''Master...'' MHX Alter's soft murmur stirred him from his thoughts, a light blush warming his cheeks as the Berserker pushed against his hand more – shifting closer to him.

Her hands landed on the bed and she crawled on all fours, her face coming embarrassingly close to his. From so close he could nearly see the swirls in her eyes; the embarrassment inside her warring with the demure want that sparkled alongside it. Seeing that he opened his mouth to ask what was wrong – when MHX Alter finally mustered her courage and leaned in; pressing her lips against his in a kiss.

For a brief moment Ritsuka was frozen, the sensation of MHX Alter's soft pink lips against his own so startling he couldn't even think. Then the moment passed and the blushing Servant pulled back, her soft little lips smacking together as if savouring the sensation of kissing him, her cheeks only darkening as she tasted him.

''...I like you a lot, Master.'' MHX Alter confessed quietly. ''You always take good care of me, and never ask for anything in return. So... please, allow me to... p- _pay you back..._ ''

Her voice dropped into an embarrassed, mumbling whisper as she leaned back in again, fully intent on giving him another kiss. This time however Ritsuka was ready, meeting her halfway and kissing her back – muffling MHX Alter's surprised mewl, her soft little lips parting as they kissed. His hands settled on her small shoulders as he deepened the gentle kiss, quickly becoming addicted to the springy softness of her lips.

The Berserker-class Servant shuffled closer as their locked lips smacked together, her hands landing on his chest and sliding up his collarbone, soon curving around his neck. He shuddered and briefly pulled back from the kiss for air, their breath intermingling between their hovering lips until he reclaimed her lips in another slow kiss, getting lost in the addictive feel of her lips.

''Mn...'' Ritsuka slowly succumbed to the inviting kiss, sliding his hands down her shoulders to the small of her back.

MHX Alter gladly kept kissing him, their lips only ever breaking apart for a few brief moments before they reconnected in another kiss. The quiet Berserker shifted closer until her right leg brushed up against his own, sliding over it as she slowly straddled his lap. A shiver of arousal lanced through him and his hands daringly slid lower down, brushing the fabric of her skirt before slipping under it – grabbing her panty-clad ass.

''Ah...'' MHX Alter shuddered in his lap, exhaling against his lips. ''Master... please...''

Ritsuka swallowed and obeyed her unspoken wish; giving her ass a slow, tender grope. MHX Alter quivered in his lap and mewled, pushing her lips against his in another, more passionate kiss – stifling his groan of arousal. Her butt felt so soft and peachy in his hands he couldn't help but squeeze it, the smooth fabric of her panties rubbing against his groping palms. MHX Alter paid him back by kissing him more earnestly, her lips meshing against his with more intensity; more passion.

The smacking of lips rung in the quietness of his bedroom, so loud he briefly feared someone outside the walls of his room might hear, even if they were sound-proofed. Any such fears melted away as MHX Alter refocused his attention on her; groaning cutely into his mouth as she started rolling her hips forth; pushing her modest breasts against his chest as she pressed herself flush against him.

''Mm...?'' MHX Alter felt something prod her thigh, tempting her to break off the kiss and look down – her cheeks darkening as she saw his bulge. ''Ah, Master...''

''Sorry...'' Ritsuka quietly apologised.

MHX Alter stared at his bulge for a long second before sliding off his lap, sitting by his side... and laying her head down in his lap. Ritsuka blushed crimson but didn't get the chance to speak before MHX Alter grabbed his zipper, the low buzz of it coming undone sending shivers running up his spine. Her lithe hand dove into his pants and her curious fingers brushed over his boxers, the button coming undone swiftly and allowing his cock to spring out and bop her hand.

The Berserker-class Servant blushed deeply at the sight, her gold eyes gazing intently at his twitching erection with something approaching awe, a small trickle of drool escaping the corner of her mouth. Absentmindedly she wiped it away and leaned in, her warm breath washing over his dick – before she kissed the tip, the soft wet smooch sending jolts of arousal racing down his cock, forcing a groan from Ritsuka's lips.

''Ah...'' He shivered, resting a hand on his companion's head. ''Y-You...''

''Hush.'' MHX Alter said softly, her wet tongue curiously licking the tip. ''Let me make you feel good... Master...''

She briefly glanced up at him as she spoke, her gold eyes shining with both embarrassment and desire, the cute swirls in her eyes making him hesitate. MHX Alter took that as a go-ahead, gladly kissing and licking his cock with adoring intensity. Her tongue lapped at the tip before shifting further down, curiously tracing the veins of his shaft down to the base before curling around to the other side, trailing back up to the tip.

The tip throbbed against her soft pink lips and MHX Alter blushed, briefly glancing up at him before parting her lips. The tip of his cock easily sunk into her mouth, the incredible warmth sending a thrilling rush up his stomach and drawing a stifled gasp from Ritsuka's lips, pleasure rushing through his cock as the Servant took him into her mouth. MHX Alter wasn't content with just the tip though, greedily sinking further down and sliding her soft lips along his cock, swallowing him up – stopping only when two-thirds of his dick was buried in her mouth.

''Mmph?'' MHX Alter curiously tilted her head, and began bobbing her head.

Ritsuka couldn't contain his gasp of pleasure at that, clutching MHX Alter's head as the cute girl started sucking him off. She started slow at first, just gently bobbing her head up and down a few inches at a time as she got used to his length, but as the initial strangeness dissipated the Berserker began to move faster – slurping his cock as she tilted her head left and right mid-suck, curiously exploring his cock with her tongue.

The Master buckled as the tip hit the back of her throat, groaning deeply as MHX Alter took him even deeper; the tip sliding down her tight throat with only minor difficulty. Without a hint of a gag reflex MHX Alter deep-throated him, humming softly around his shaft as she sucked him off – her pale blonde hair coming undone from its bun as she moved so fast; not helped by how he was holding onto her head for dear life.

''Mn...'' Ritsuka groaned, his eyes flickering right as movement caught his attention; spotting her skirt fluttering slightly from her quick head-bobs.

An idea struck him and he acted on it without thought, sliding his right hand down her slim body until his hand disappeared under her skirt; groping her ass. MHX Alter moaned around his cock and gazed up at him, her gold eyes embarrassed as she continued deep-throating his cock. Even though she was clearly inexperienced she easily grasped the basics, sliding her soft lips up and down his shaft faster and more fluidly by the moment, sucking his dick with single-minded passion.

''Ah... I-I can't...'' He murmured tightly, gently pushing her down his cock.

MHX Alter groaned in reply, eyes fluttering shut as she blew him earnestly – rolling her head forth when she plunged all the way down his cock and rearing her head back when she pulled back up. Her nose bumped against his pelvis over and over again, the lewd slurps of her lips sliding along his shaft only fuelling his bubbling climax, the hot throb in his cock growing stronger and stronger by the second. The mere thought of cumming inside her pleasurable mouth nearly sent him into a lust-addled frenzy, instinctively thrusting his hips up towards her mouth.

''Mn... Ecchan...'' Ritsuka groaned out, the tight burn bubbling up his shaft. ''I can't hold back... I'm... haah...!''

His stifled groans only made MHX Alter suck him off harder, bobbing her head with fierce determination. The wet warmth of her mouth slurped up and down his cock, the pulsating need in his cock coiling tight like a spring – until finally he couldn't hold it back any longer.

''S- _Shit!_ ''

With a heated curse Ritsuka hit his limit, pushing MHX Alter down his cock just as he bucked his hips up – cumming down the Servant's throat. MHX Alter merely moaned and swallowed all his cum, her tongue lapping at the underside of his cock and coaxing out as much of his seed as she could, every last spurt going straight down her throat.

Even as his orgasm stuttered to a close MHX Alter kept sucking him off for a pleasurable few seconds, drinking up his essence until he had no more to give. Only then did the Berserker-class Servant pop her lips off his dick, panting lightly and with a cute flush to her cheeks, her scarf failing to hide the trickle of drool that stained her chin.

''Ecchan...'' Ritsuka panted heavily, his cock twitching from the coolness of the room.

MHX Alter blushed at his tone, shifting further back onto the bed. She met his gaze and blushed a dark crimson hue, demurely grasping the hem of her patterned skirt and lifting it up, exposing her lightly-laced black panties with a pair of garter-belts. Her own arousal was intimately obvious by the damp patch on the front, the mere thought sending a rush of renewed arousal through him.

''...I want Master... inside me...'' MHX Alter murmured softly, tugging her scarf over her mouth embarrassedly. ''Please...''

Ritsuka swallowed, unable to find the words or even the desire to deny her – lust and affection swirling into an indecipherable mess of passion. The bed beneath him depressed as he shifted around onto his knees, crawling over to MHX Alter until their faces were mere inches apart, her embarrassed expression too cute to ignore. Slowly he reached up and grasped her scarf, pulling it down to reveal her pink lips.

Not giving her the chance to tug her scarf back up Ritsuka leaned in and kissed her, stifling her embarrassed mewl. His hands slid down her arms and to her skirt, soon landing on her smooth thighs. The smacking of lips failed to muffle MHX Alter's soft whimper as he ran his hands up her legs until he reached her underwear, grasping her black panties and peeling them down her thighs. The Servant helpfully lifted her legs up a bit, allowing him to take them off with only minor difficulty.

''Mm... Master...'' MHX Alter breathed as their lips separated, biting her lip as her womanhood was exposed – lifting her skirt up so he could see it. ''Hurry... it's so hot...''

Ritsuka wordlessly complied, capturing her lips in another kiss and pushing her down onto the bed, devouring her embarrassed sounds. Her stocking-clad legs parted for him and he got between them, his cock prodding her thigh before he grasped it, lining it up with her glistening-wet pussy. The tip rubbed against her folds and both of them shuddered, a burst of arousal rushing through them as their lower halves touched.

Swallowing his nerves the Master pressed his tip against her slick pussy, and finally pushed inside. Instantly MHX Alter gasped, stiffening as a rush of pure pleasure shot up her pelvis and melted her mind, her gasp swiftly dissolving into a cute mewl of delight. Ritsuka groaned through his teeth and grabbed her small waist, holding onto her as he buried more of his cock inside her – the angle giving him a perfect view of her glistening pussy lips parting for his shaft, her inner walls pleasurably constricting his cock as he penetrated her.

''A-Ah... Mm~'' MHX Alter shuddered as his cock sunk deeper inside, just over half fitting snugly inside her before he stopped. ''Master...''

MHX Alter demurely held her arms out, the invitation obvious. With a blush of his own Ritsuka leaned down and kissed her, their lips meshing together with tender affection, the gentle smacking ringing in the brief silence. After a few long kisses she murmured for him to move again, something Ritsuka did with only a modicum of hesitation – both of them groaning when pleasure shot through their connected parts.

Every thrust was slow and purposeful, his cock gradually pushing deeper and deeper into the Berserker's pussy. Ritsuka broke off the kiss and planted his hands on either side of MHX Alter, groaning through gritted teeth as he daringly moved faster, his shaft sliding in and out of his companion's slick folds. The sensation was only made more erotic when she wrapped her legs around his waist, interlocking her feet behind his back to stop him from pulling out; not that he intended to.

''Mm... ah... a-ah~'' MHX Alter's moans were soft and breathless, her flushed visage too enamouring to look aware from. ''Master... faster, faster...!''

Ritsuka gladly obeyed, stifling a breathless moan and bucking his hips harder – shoving his twitching cock deeper inside. Within a matter of thrusts the tip of his cock hit her deepest parts, shooting waves of pleasure through MHX Alter's quivering body and making her tighten around his shaft even more, the hot clenching of her womanhood making it hard to think straight. Seeing that he didn't bother with thinking any longer; surrendering himself to his instincts and plunging his length into the moaning girl beneath him.

''M-Mm... Master... Master~!'' MHX Alter's soft voice rose into a gentle gasp, her arms sliding up to his neck and snaking around it, holding onto him.

Without a second of thought Ritsuka dove down, burying his face into her neck without slowing his pace at all – pounding her quivering pussy and bottoming out inside her. MHX Alter gasped into his ear and writhed beneath him, his pelvis audibly slapping against hers as he drilled her missionary-style; the position all the more erotic by how she pushed her clothed breasts up against his chest, squirming beneath his larger frame in a fit of lust.

''E-Ecchan...'' Ritsuka grit out, his cock throbbing inside her pussy. ''I-I can't hold on...''

''Inside...!'' MHX Alter whimper-moaned back, her legs tightening around his waist. ''I want to feel you... inside...!''

He couldn't find it in him to deny such a passionate request, groaning into MHX Alter's neck as he fucked her even harder; pounding her pussy with lustful bucks of his hips. She told him how she felt about that, her gentle gasps rising into sweet cries of bubbling pleasure, her fingers raking down his back as he pushed both of them closer and closer to orgasm. Her wet insides clenched and squeezed his shaft relentlessly, the pressure inside his shaft only growing each second as he tried to outlast her.

He didn't have to wait long. ''A-Ah... ah~! M-Mast-  _A-AHH~!_ ''

With a cute cry of orgasmic bliss MHX Alter came, all her muscles coiling tight as a rush of divine warmth shot through her petite body. Ritsuka gasped as her inner walls clenched around his shaft, her honey squirting out around his throbbing cock – the lewd sensation proving to be his undoing.

On instinct he pounded into her rapidly, a burning rush shooting up his cock as he neared his limit – before finally he couldn't take it, slamming all the way inside MHX Alter and unloading thick ropes of cum deep inside her pussy, painting her insides white.

''M-Mm~!'' MHX Alter twitched as he shot his load inside her, her pursed lips failing to stifle her lewd sounds of bliss. ''A... Ahh...''

Ritsuka shuddered silently, breathing a deep sigh as his rolling hips slowed to a stop – his body nearly going limp atop hers. For a long minute silence filled the bedroom, disturbed only by their heavy panting and occasional groan of pleasure, the aftershocks of their orgasms still tingling through them.

Swallowing the saliva in his mouth Ritsuka leaned back, groaning softly as he pulled out of MHX Alter's pussy. Still busy catching his breath all he could do was gaze down at the pretty girl, her face flushed a deep red and her soft lips parted as she sucked in air. Her bare pelvis was glistening with sweat and mixed fluids, her pussy lips shining with arousal and her thighs equally sticky.

Yet despite it all, MHX Alter still had the strength to give him a small, genuine smile.

''T-Thank you... Master...''

Ritsuka and MHX Alter would have many more nights like this in future, their sweaty bodies always exhausted by the end of it.

[END]


End file.
